Ace
by enticing
Summary: Love means nothing to a tennis player. Only time will tell if that statement will hold true. [SS] [ET]


**Ace**

_Love means nothing to a tennis player. Only time will tell if that statement will hold true._

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura but sadly I don't. It belongs to Clamp. TT

* * *

Chapter One: Perfect shot 

Omniscient Point of View

She shielded her eyes with her hands as she slowly rollerbladed across the park. Sakura Kinomoto gave a sigh of relief as the reality of summer arriving finally hit her. A smile formed across her face as she slowly glided into Penguin Park. After a stressful year of high school (1), she was finally able to revisit her childhood hangout.

Sakura has grown into a ravishing beauty that even her brother, Touya, can not deny. No more "monster" for her. Now he is just worried about all the boys that surround her. She grew remarkably both mentally and physically.

Sakura had short auburn hair that reached her shoulders. She liked the way it was, not too long but not too short. Beautiful both inside and out, her outgoing personality and emerald eyes attracted friends where ever she went. Sakura was always the girl that everyone turned to when they were having problems.

She was blessed with the remarkable skill of having a smile on her face no matter what was going. Sakura was well aware of that skill but she saw it as a burden at times. Not a burden that people came to her with their problems, Sakura tend to hide everything she felt beneath a smile. A façade as some may call it.

She has a hard time showing her true feelings and kept to herself if something was bothering her. Although most people were unable to see what the green-eyed beauty hid sometimes, her best friend Tomoyo could always tell.

Sakura has known Tomoyo ever since they were born since they were distant cousins. (2) Tomoyo had long hair with striking amethyst eyes. Tomoyo also blossomed into a beautiful young lady along with Sakura. They were inseparable even through the stresses of high school.

Many people saw their own friendships fall apart as friends tend to change but Sakura and Tomoyo's bond strengthen as they helped each other through everything and anything. Also being related seemed to help just a tiny bit.

Sakura swiftly remembered the late nights where Sakura would receive a call from Tomoyo explaining how nervous she was about singing a solo. Tomoyo was blessed with a voice from the heavens and was one of the leading soloists in the chorus. Many nights Sakura would be up just to calm Tomoyo down and explain to her how well she will do.

Sakura never complained and actually enjoyed watching her best friend fret for just a tiny bit until she took control and assured her everything will be okay. Sakura looked to Tomoyo through her troubles also.

Despite Sakura's almost perfect life, she struggled at one thing. Math has never and will never be Sakura's cup of tea. Her motto was "who needs all those pluses and minuses anyways. Theywere all the same."

Tomoyo would tutor Sakura at math every week and was never flustered when Sakura was confused. The bond and friendship they held was envied and admired by almost everyone at Tomeda High. Despite it all, everyone can always look forward to two bright smiles from two both equally beautiful girls.

After Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts, Sakura noticed the wonderful weather. The sun was hot but there was a calm breeze at times. Currently she was wearing a white T-shirt that said Lucky Charm in green that fit snuggly against her petite figure. Sakura wore white jean shorts that matched her shirt and also brought out the emerald color in her eyes.

She fingered through her messenger bag until she finally found her cell phone. She dialed her best friend, Tomoyo's number. They haven't seen each other since last Friday since their final exams were hectic. Of course they both did very well especially Sakura on her math final since Tomoyo spent the whole night prior tutoring her.

Sakura just pressed two buttons on her cell phone and heard the phone automatically dial. She has Tomoyo's phone number on speed dial; she didn't even have Touya on speed dial not that her brother was quite worth the troubles. While Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo to pick up, she noted the changes of King Penguin Park.

She has heard of the new renovation but never had time to take a look herself. She noted the new tennis courts as she could make out two boys her age serving the tennis ball back and forth. Sakura's gazing at the tennis courts were interrupted as Tomoyo could be heard on the other line.

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking," Sakura chuckled as she heard the sleepiness in her voice. (3)

"Wake up sleepy head," Sakura sheepishly said

"Sakura-Chan! Well….it is a Saturday, can't a girl have her beauty sleep," Tomoyo teased.

"May I request the beautiful Tomoyo-Chan's presence at the King Penguin Park since her humble friend Sakura is missing her," Sakura replied in the most formal manner she could.

A thump and in distant laughing could be heard so Sakura guessed Tomoyo fell off her bed laughing at her response.

"Since I am so needed, I guess I will grace you with my presence," Tomoyo replied in between chuckles.

"I will meet you at the King Penguin slide then Tomo," Sakura said in her normal voice.

"I will be there in 15 minutes then Saku. Bye," Tomoyo said before a click could be heard.

Sakura put her cell phone away as she bladed around the King Penguin a few times before she noticed Tomoyo at the entrance.

"SAKURA!" cried Tomoyo before she tackled Sakura into a huge bear hug.

"Tomo, I missed you too," responded Sakura while she tried to gasp for air from the tight embrace.

"I am sorry Saku. I got a little carried away," Tomoyo replied sheepishly.

"It's okay but let's check out the new tennis court," Sakura said after she regained her breath.

Sakura took off her rollerblades while slowly walking with Tomoyo who was admiring the scenery.

"I miss when we were kids. I remember when we would just play here," Tomoyo admitted.

"Well we can play here again since it's SUMMER after all!" Sakura rejoiced while she twirled in a few circles.

Twirling across the grass near the gates to the tennis courts, a thump could be heard. Sakura fell straight into a grass as a tennis ball landed not too far from her. (4)

"SAKU! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked with concerned eyes staring at her friend in her arms.

"I am fine but Tomo, you should stop spinning. You will get dizzy you know," replied Sakura who obviously had no idea what was going on.

"I can't believe this. That was an absolutely perfect shot!" a deep voice said from behind the two.

* * *

(1) I seriously have no idea how school is in Japan. I just guessed that it was stressful since it was for me. 

(2) They are distant cousins right? Or is it in distant? Since Sakura's mother and Tomoyo's mother are cousins…but what makes them? I am confused now.

(3) Even though Sakura is always the late one, just this time in this chapter. Tomoyo will wake up later than Sakura.

(4) Some of you may think that is an exaggeration but I got knocked out by a tennis ball from my friend before. Never underestimate a guy's backhand. Rubs head after remembering the incident

* * *

Well, this is my first fan fiction I have ever written in my life. I had always thought about writing one since I enjoy reading them so much but I guess I never had the guts to do it. As I wrote on my profile, I hope that my writing will bring a smile to someone's face. I am a true romantic at heart so you can be sure that almost everything will become happy in the end. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and it was inspired by a shirt I own. I have no idea how I did. I felt that it wasn't that bad. But who am I to judge? _

* * *

Preview of next chapter _

"Love means nothing to a tennis player"

"Wait does that mean I am not suppose to love someone then?" Sakura questioned.


End file.
